


A Bad Time To Be In Love

by stars28



Series: Dean/Kieran [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls for Kieran when he is making sure Sam is ok at Stanford. Pre-season</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Time To Be In Love

Sam was laughing with the blonde-haired girl, Jessica. He looked happy, happier than he'd ever been on a hunt with us. I couldn't help it, I was slightly jealous of that girl - Jessica Moore - making him laugh. I used to be the only one who could make him laugh like that.

I had done a full background check on her when it became clear from my regular checks on him that they were going steady. She was clean, I'd made sure of that. If Sammy was going to go out with someone, then I had to - obviously - do a check. Protective big brother and all that.

I was in between jobs, Dad didn't need me for his current mission in Little Rock, Arkansas. He said it was a simple salt and burn. That was two days ago. The way I saw it, if Dad needed my help, he'd call me. But he was good at hunting, so I wasn't worried.

Seeing as I had a few days free as I hadn't found a job yet, I thought I'd check in on my brother, as I'd been a couple of hours drive away from Sam, without him knowing of course. He was under the impression that I wasn't even in the same state as him, let alone just on the outside of Stanford campus watching him.

I turned my attention back to Sam, who was standing up and extending a hand to help Jessica up. How cheesy, but the tactic clearly worked as I watched him get a kiss on the cheek for his effort. Maybe I should try that. Nah, that'd involve staying around long enough to actually make a connection to them, and I didn't do that. I did the deed and then left as quickly and as quietly as humanely possible. It was my nature.

"Who are you?"

I whirled around, my hand automatically going towards my gun tucked into my waistband of my jeans out of sight. I took in the sight, it was just a boy around Sammy's age, so I relaxed and let my hand fall away from my gun. It wouldn't do any good to shoot a civilian in the middle of campus with teenagers milling around.

"Me? I'm Dean," I said, not lying for once, "Who are you?"

"Kieran," He said, holding his hand out for me to shake, which I did, "Why are you hanging around here?"

I chanced a glance back to where Sam had been, but he'd gone. I tried not to feel disappointed, it wasn't like Sam knew I was here.

"No reason," I said, walking to the Impala which was parked over the road, "Why are you?"

Kieran smirked, answering, "Maybe I just feel like it."

"Bye." I said, climbing into the drivers' seat. It still felt weird to climb in and look at the passenger seat and not see Sam, even after all this time. It was one thing I just couldn't get used to, the inherent loneliness that came with doing solo hunts around the country, no matter how much I tried to numb that feeling with copious amounts of drink and numerous one-night stands. Those tactics never really seemed to work.

Shaking my head, I looked in my rear-view mirror to see the tall figure of Kieran walking down the road, and pulled away. I drove aimlessly for two hours, knowing that if I went and parked outside Sam's apartment I'd be recognised as soon as I pulled up. Eventually, I found myself getting out of the car and going into a bar near campus.

As it was six o'clock on a Friday, it was packed with students drinking like troopers and playing pool. I had a feeling that Sammy wouldn't be here, not when he's got studying to do for like next week. And Jessica. God, I hoped she dragged him out to socialize occasionally.

I brought a beer and sat to the side of the bar, trying to figure out if I wanted to scam some money out of the poor sods playing pool or not. In the end I didn't think it was worth the effort, besides I've got plenty of cash and a few fake credit cards left over from my last hunt.

My last hunt was meant to be an easy one: a simple case of a cursed object in Sacramento. I had even figured out what the cursed object was, a hand mirror dating back to 1857. It had been owned by a Ms. B. Jackson, according to the records I'd gotten my hands on. She had died with it in her hands, so naturally the spirit of her had latched onto it. But what hadn't made this the simple case it appeared was the sheer numbers of second-hand shops selling hand mirrors. It had taken me a week and another unfortunate death before I'd found the damn thing and turned it into a puddle of metal. Even the melting of it hadn't been easy, I'd had to fight off the very angry spirit whilst waiting for the fire to burn hot enough to melt the cursed mirror. But that's the life of a hunter I guess. Lonely and hard.

But Sam, he wasn't destined to be a hunter like me and Dad, he was meant to be a lawyer. Hell, he'd gotten into a full-ride at Stanford, he had the brains and the sheer willpower.

I drank my drink in silence, waiting till the bartender was free to order another one. I couldn't get too drunk as I had the Impala outside and I had to drive back to the motel.

After finishing that drink, I went outside and drove home slowly, with Metallica blaring out of the speakers. I refused to crash my baby when she was the only thing that stayed with me no matter what. Sammy had left me to come here, and Dad had left to go a hunt, leaving me alone.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

It was just after dawn, and I was running through the deserted streets of Palo Alto. No one else was up, so it was the perfect time to casually run by Sam's apartment. I knew where that was and that it had no signs of any kind of supernatural being in or near it. But I'm sure Sam would've done the basis checks as well, before him and Jessica moved there. At least, I hoped so.

Slowing my run by a fraction, I ran past Sam's apartment. As expected, there was no sign of either Sammy or Jessica through the windows. 

But that was good, it was a Sunday, so they were probably still in bed, like normal people.

"Dean!" A voice yelled out to me.

I turned around quickly, my brain frantically trying to figure out who that was because it certainly wasn't Sam. Finally my brain found it. Kieran. Of course.

"Kieran," I said, by way of a greeting, "Didn't take you for the jogging type."

As he approached me, he answered, "There are lots of things you don't know about me. You know the saying, 'never judge a book by its cover', don't you?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

We continued to jog for about another hour until Kieran began to complain about his muscles aching. I wasn't really out of breath.

"You're a wimp, and you know it." I said, as we sat down at the table in the small family owned restaurant Kieran insisted we go to.

"Shut up!" He responded.

I grinned, it was almost like having Sam here with me.

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. I ordered a bacon sandwich, with a side of bacon and a strong black coffee. Kieran got the special - waffles with strawberry syrup - and a latte. I told him that his drink was girly and he just laughed and informed me that was what his friends said.

Soon our food arrived, and we tucked in.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

I was watching Sam again, he was with his group of friends, including Jessica, who had her arm wrapped around Sam's waist. I didn't want to admit it, but I was jealous of the love they so clearly shared. I only ever had one-night stands, which, while good, never really seemed to cure this ache of loneliness inside of me.

It had been two days since I'd met Kieran and eaten breakfast with him, and I felt strangely compelled to hang around for a bit longer. We had met up on previous days, when he had time in between lectures and his part-time job as official photocopier at the main campus library - I'd taken the micky out of him for that - and I wondered if we were friends, even if I hadn't been truthful about why I was here and why I would - most likely - be leaving soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off loudly. I looked at the caller ID. It was Dad. I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

My Dad's gruff voice, laced with tiredness, came down the phone, "Dean, I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, standing up, ready to drive for twelve straight hours to Little Rock if he asked me to.

"Can you get to a computer?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking of the main campus library, sure that Kieran would let me in even if I didn't go to Stanford.

"I want you to research all the history for a house, hang on, I'll give you the address." He reeled it off and I wrote it down on the back of my hand, and then he hung up. All business and no play, my Dad.

But as I now had a job to do, I thought I might as well go and do it. With a last look as Sam, I walked towards the main library.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

It had taken some persuading on my part, but Kieran had finally let me in to use computers. All I had to do now was hack into Sammy's university account. Shouldn't be too hard, I knew him like the back of my hand, better even. And, sure enough, ten minutes later I was into it, searching for Dad's job.

"So Dean," Kieran said from next to me, "What's so important that you've got to use a computer?"

"My Dad's job." I said, looking at him and being struck by the way the light made his brown hair glow. I shook my head, effectively ridding my brain of that thought as quickly as it had come.

"What kind of job does your dad do? If he needs..." He leaned closer to my computer screen, giving me a whiff of his aftershave, "The history of a house in Little Rock, Arkansas?"

I chuckled darkly, "You'd be surprised Kieran."

Knowing Dad was relying on me, I texted him all the information I'd found on the house. I couldn't email it to him as he didn't know I was  
checking in on Sam and sending an email from Sammy's university email account would give him a pretty big idea. Quickly, I erased the history on the computer, though I knew it wouldn't show up next time my brother logged on, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"I'm done," I declared, logging out of Sam's account and pushing my chair backwards, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I've still got an hour of work to do before I'm done for the day, so you can either hang around and wait for me, or you can go to the resturant and wait for me there."

"I think I'll hang around you know, just to annoy you." I said, grinning.

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome."

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

For the next hour I hung around and annoyed Kieran, much to his chagrin. I found it funny that he was so into this job.

I followed him down the aisle, carrying a pile of books. I was being kind of helpful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam. Pretending I didn't know who he was, I nudged Kieran with my elbow and whispered, "Whose that?"

Kieran looked around until his eyes found Sam and he said, "Oh, that's Sam Winchester, he's here almost everyday."

"Yeah?" I said, passing him a book for him to put on the shelf above us. I tried not to let my eyes scan the way he stretched to reach the shelf and failed miserably.

"Yeah, he seems like a cool guy," I said, "He's coming this way."

"Well, he does pre-law and we're in the - ompff!"

The reason his sentence had been lost was because I'd dropped the books on the floor and forcefully slammed my mouth against his, turning us around, so Sam would see Kieran and not me. I forced my tongue into his open mouth.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll come back later Kieran!" I heard Sam say before his footsteps retreated backwards.

I pulled away from him, trying to ignore my racing pulse. Kieran stared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked, bending to pick up the books I'd dropped.

I bent down to help him and said, "Can I explain later? When you've finished?"

He nodded, straightening back up.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

We were sat at the same restaurant in a corner booth because I'd wanted some privacy for what I was about to tell Kieran.

Our drinks came and the waitress asked us if we wanted anything else. I shook my head.

"I guess I owe you an explanation then huh?"

"Yes! You do!" He said, taking a sip of his latte.

"Ok, ok," I took a drink of my black coffee, "So, I know Sam."

"Sam Winchester?"

I nodded, "Yeah, at least I should know him, I'm his brother - Dean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, name's Dean Winchester and I practically raised Sammy by myself."

"You're the only one whose allowed to call him Sammy?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well," He said, putting his drink down on the table, "He always mutters 'Dean's the only one allowed to call me that.' after someone else calls him Sammy."

I smiled, that does sound like Sam.

"But that still doesn't explain why you suddenly kissed me when Sam came down the aisle."

"Sam doesn't know I'm in California, let alone staying in a motel in Palo Alto," I explained, "He doesn't know about my fairly frequent trips up here to check on him, and he can't know, okay? So no telling him."

"Dean, I don't know Sam well enough to tell him something like that, so you're safe," Kieran grinned, "For now."

I laughed, "Good."

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

It was Wednesday, and I was hanging around, waiting for Kieran to finish so we could go and have a game of pool. The night before I'd gone to a random bar and hustled a few Stanford guys for a hundred bucks. They'd thought they had been so clever when I was down to fifty bucks, the rest of my money being on the pool table in front of them, but naturally, I'd won it all back, plus some in a few rounds. It wasn't their fault I was such a good hustler, it was in my blood after all. My Dad had taught me and in turn, when Dad was away on a hunt, I had taught Sammy.

"Dean! Hey!"

I turned my head towards the shout and saw Kieran running towards me, a smile playing on his face, lighting up his blue eyes.

"Hey man," I responded, smiling back at him, "You ready to go and play pool?"

As we started to walk down the street, though the crowds of people, he replied, "Hell yes! I bet I'll beat you!"

I laughed disbelievingly, "Sure you will!"

We continued down the street, chatting as we did so, and then turned into the bar. As we crossed the mostly empty room, I asked Kieran if he wanted a drink.

"Just a beer please." He said, assessing the pool cues in front of him.

I saw him choose the right-hand one as I turned and went to the ber to order two beers. They arrived and I paid before walking back over to Kieran, who was setting up the white ball. I gave him his drink, taking a sip from my own before putting it down and picking up a cue.

"You start." I said, gesturing at the racked balls.

"Ok." He said before bending down to take his first shot.

Of their own accord, my eyes drifted down to his ass, taking in the wonderful curves. Firmly, I placed my sight to the pool table. I couldn't afford to get distracted this early on in the game, not when I wanted to win.

"Shall we make this interesting?" I said, laying a ten dollar down on the side of the pool table. I figured even a poor Stanford student could afford a little bet of ten dollars. I certainly could, what with my hustling last night.

Kieran's blue eyes went wide at the possibility of winning ten dollars off me and I was willing to bet more money on that fact that he'd never participitated in a bet before now. But the way his eyes widen was cute, I thought, before I could stop myself.

He grinned, showing off his teeth, and replied, "Sure thing Dean."

I laughed at his eagerness and watched as he fumbled for a crumpled ten dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it on mine.

"Your go." Kieran said.

"Right, yeah." I lined my cue up and took my first shot. The white ball gently knocked a coloured ball into a pocket. I grinned as I took my next shot, not being so lucky this time around. The white hit the edge of the table and bounced, hitting another.

It was Kieran's turn. He bent down, unknowingly giving me the perfect opportunity to glance at his ass. It looked firm and enticing.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

As I predicted, Kieran didn't win the bet, much to his misfortune. But then again, he should've known really. I was an expert hustler. I literally stopped in my tracks when I remembered that Kieran didn't actually know me. However, here was the weird thing, I wanted him to know him, and I wanted to know him. What motivates him to get up in a morning, why he's at Stanford, has he got any family, what his favourite ice cream flavour was.

"D-Dean? C'mon... We're going to the...the... Where are we going?" Kieran said after realising I wasn't next to him.

"We're going to your place." I said, barely affected by the alcohol I'd consumed over the course of the evening.

"Oh yeah!" He said, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

I caught up with him and we continued on our way. While we walked, Kieran told me about his friend's party he'd gone to a few nights ago. In about twenty minutes - after Kieran tripped up twice and put holes in the knees of his jeans - we got to his apartment. He invited me in and we went upstairs.

We got to his floor and went to his door. He fumbled for his keys, finally getting them and opening the door. He stumbled in and I followed, shutting the door behind me.

As soon as I was in, I was being slammed into the nearest wall. The next thing I felt was a warm mouth on mine and hands firmly holding me in place. I felt trapped, but it was good. In the dark, I felt a jean-clad thigh force its way in between my legs, rubbing against my steadily growing erection. Shamelessly, I started grinding against him.

I let out a moan. I couldn't help it, it had been so long since my last fuck. But I wanted this to be more than just a drunken fuck, so I slowed down and pushed him off me slightly.

"Hey Kieran?"

"Yeah?" He replied from where he was slowly biting hickeys into my neck.

"Bedroom?"

He didn't give me an answer, instead he just pulled me to where I assumed his bedroom was and started to strip me off, his clothes following soon after, landing on top of mine on the floor.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

A 'few days off' had somehow stretched into two weeks. In that time, Kieran had convinced me to get a part-time job at a cafe in Palo Alto that he knew Sam didn't go in. I knew it was stupid for me to get attached to people when I'd most likely be leaving them. But with Kieran I couldn't seem to help it, it just sort of happened without me noticing that much. I'd started see where Sam was coming from when he said "I just wanna be normal Dean" when we were younger and we were constantly on the move around the country.  
In the past two weeks, there had been more drunken fucks, but also our relationship seemed to extend beyond sex in his apartment in the dark. For example, we'd started going on what Sam would no doubt class as 'dates', and pecking each other on the cheek. I'm not sure how it happened, all I do know it that it happened. And that I felt weird when I was around him, like my palms got sweaty and I couldn't concentrate on anything other than Kieran. I would stay up late at night in my motel room, thinking about him with a smile plastered on my face, glad no one could see me.

"Hey Dean." Kieran said, when he saw me leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Hey yourself." I grinned and went over to him. I pecked him quickly on the lips and then looked away, hoping that I wasn't blushing. We hadn't reached kisses on the lips yet, so I was taking a big chance. I hoped it was worth it.

"Dean?" He questioned, "What was that about?"

I scratched behind my neck, just below my hair, looking at the floor, "Er... It was a kiss? On the lips?"

"Look at me."

I slowly raised my eyes to Kieran's face and was surprised by the massive smile stretched across his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. I thought he wouldn't be ready for kisses on the lips. Not yet at least.

"Because you kissed me in public on the lips?"

When he said that sentence I realised that all our previous kisses had been in secret, in the privacy of his room or hidden from public eye. It was nice to kiss him in the light of day.

"Oh yeah," I said lamely, "Shall we go?"

"Where to?" He asked, matching me step for step.

"It's a surprise." I said, winking and giving into to the urge to hold his hand. He squeezed mine and I smiled.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

For the first time in my life I was truly happy. I had a boyfriend. Granted that boyfriend didn't know that I hunted supernatural beings that everyone else thought were just the makings of nightmares. But even so, Kieran was awesome. I had a steady, honest job that didn't involve credit card scams or hustling pool, though I still hustled occasionally just for fun. I was happy.

"Hey Kieran?" I said as we lay in his bed, recovering after sex.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know what I do for a living? Before I came here?"

"It's never really bothered me, but if you want to tell me then by all means, go ahead." He said, trailing his fingers across my chest.

This was one of Dad's rules: never tell a civilian what we do for a living. End of story. But I really, really liked Kieran and I thought he could handle it.

"I hunt demons, ghosts, banshees and other supernatural beings as well."

I felt him move in the bed next to me, and I turned to look at him. A look of pure shock mixed with horror was plastered on his face.

"What? Those things don't exist!"

"I'm sorry Kieran," I said, putting my hand on his firm shoulder and fighting the wave of disappointment that rushed through me when he shrugged it off, "But they do."

"No. They. Don't." Kieran insisted, "You're crazy Dean."

"They do." I reiterated.

"Get out!" He suddenly yelled and shoved me out of the bed.

"Fine." I got up and dressed quickly. I gulped as I took one last look at Kieran staring at me with hard, unforgiving blue eyes that used to hold affection for me, and ran from his apartment.

I blundered my way down the street, not caring where I was going. All I knew is that I had to get away from Kieran and quickly, before I did something I would really regret.

I banged into someone and I was knocked to the ground. The ground was unforgiving, just like Kieran. I couldn't find the strength to get back up.

"Dean?!" A voice above me said.

I looked up and saw through my blurry vision Sam. I couldn't, wouldn't deal with this now. I got up quickly and ran full-pelt to where the Impala was parked. I could hear footsteps following me and assumed it was Sam. I climbed into the car and drove off. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Sam standing there, just like Kieran had done two weeks ago.

Furiously, I wiped the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks. I wouldn't cry, not while I was driving.

(dean-dean-dean-dean)

I heard my phone begin to ring. I checked the caller ID first because Sam had been trying to reach me for the past day, no doubt wanting to know why I had been in Palo Alto and why I'd been crying. It was my Dad so I picked up.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Just outside Santa Fe, New Mexico," I replied, "Why?"

"There's a banshee in Portland, Oregon. Can you check it out?"

"Yeah, sure." I said and without a goodbye I hung up, afraid that my emotions would get the better of me.

I'd been driving for two days with only the essential stops for gas, food and the occasional few hours sleep in the back of the Impala. I still didn't feel far enough away from Kieran. I'd come to the conclusion that I'd have to get on a plane to escape, and even then it wouldn't be enough.

Maybe a job would be just what I needed to get my mind of Kieran. I turned off the highway and headed towards Oregon.


End file.
